disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Crisx284
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to World of Color (memorial/new version)! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:DaNASCAT Dude, You hired by me (SMG4FAN1)! Your first job is to add rides to YouTube Poop World and add pictures to the gallery. Hey I need more soundtracks for the other floats for paint the night. Can you insert the images to 20th Century Fox World Characters/Gallery? Dude, I need more images to 20th Century Fox World Characters/Gallery. Bruh, I added Mario and Luigi to RollerCoaster Tycoon section because they are in RollerCoaster Tycoon films. More images to the gallery. Dude, I need more images to the gallery (20th Century Fox World Characters/Gallery). I’m just telling ya. Dude, is all of this characters but upcoming others nintendo characters I need more characters to the gallery in each section. C’mon man, I need more images to the gallery. Enough with Nintendo right now to the gallery, I need more images to the gallery. Your challenge is to add more non-Nintendo images to 20th Century Fox World Characters/Gallery. Okay but your challenger to edit the version 95th anniversary of Fantasmic in the villains. Wait bro before I do this, I need more images from those movies to the gallery. C’mon already, I still waiting for images to the gallery. You can add some more images to the gallery (you can add Nintendo images now). Do me a favor, add rides and attractions to SkyTropolis Louisville. Then add some more images to the gallery. Dear, Crisx i really want to help you with the villains segment and shows. Paramountfan1 (talk) 23:26, December 7, 2017 (UTC) Dear, Crisx, i know you want to add jetix to the float but im not that guy that says yes everytime i don't want marvel or lucasfilm either in this parade. plus my character kingdom of darkness is a friend of the disney villains. Dear Crisx, You can add more images to the gallery (make sure to put characters from 20th Century Fox movies and Nintendo). Be sure to put more images to 20th Century Fox World/Characters Gallery (SMG4FAN2) Don’t forget to put more images (including Rio Nico & Pedro) to the gallery. Put some more Nintendo images, if you want. This gallery will be expanded by now. (SMG4FAN2) Hello! I just wanted to make sure that you are aware that Mason Attractions, is constantly editing my pages without my permisson. (Disney Universe and Magic Kingdom (Carolina Verson) are the 2 pages he keeps editing without my permission.) I am very upset on what he's doing, ecspeally since I worked so hard on those pages. I really hope you can do something about it. Please respond if you can! If you want to tell me anything, feel free too! Have a magical day! MushyMatrix24 (talk) 16:41, February 3, 2018 (UTC)MushyMatrix24 Hey man can you put characters and songs for Woody's Soundsational Parade. The units that needed characters and songs are: * Spongebob's Seaside Serenade * The Land Before Time Tropical Paradise * Buster's Singing Calvalcade * King Julian and Friends' Jungle Party * Finn and Jake's Sweet Festival * Steven's Gem Concert * Blue's Big Musical Finale (which I wanted 64 characters as I wanted to be the biggest finale float ever). --Yaboysam2002 (talk) 00:29, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Get to Work (Mason Brands) Click here You didn’t get my approval so you’re no longer allowed to edit my parks.